ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The... Plumbers?
The... Plumbers? is the sixth episode of the first season of Ben 23: Ultimate Alien. Summary Ben discovers the true reason for his grandfather's death and seeks revenge Plot Dr. Psychobos and Khyber are standing in a room full of various alien skeletons and skulls, on a star cruiser. (Dr. Psychobos): H-h-how did you f-fail with the Nemetrix? My Cerebrocrustacean intellect made sure there were n-n-no faults, the failure must have been your own. (Khyber): Please, I'm the galaxy's greatest huntsman; if anything it was your knock-off Omnitrix's fault. (Dr. Psychobos): D-d-don't q-question the Nemetrix's superiority! The Omnitrix has nothing to c-combat it. (Khyber): If that were true, Tennyson would be mounted on the wall right now! I'll hunt with the Nemetrix again, but if it fails, I'll be keeping the Omnitrix for myself! End Scene Shocksquatch fires a stream of electricity at a knight, with an infinity symbol on his belt. The knight is electrocuted and passes out. Another knight of the same look fires red lasers from a small triangular hand gun at Shocksquatch. Rook tosses a small grenade, and it opens up an energy barrier in front of Shocksquatch. (Shocksquatch): Thanks, Rook. (Rook): No problem. We have more knights to eliminate. (Shocksquatch): Then let's get goin'!(hits the Ultimatrix) (Murk Upchuck): Upchuck!(swallows a red energy blast) (burps) Upchuck spits a blue energy ball at the knights, it hits the center of the group and explodes, sending them in all directions. A knight gets up, and charges Rook with an energy sword. Rook activates the Proto-Tool, forming an energy blade. The blades clash, and Rook and the knight are deadlocked. Upchuck continues to eat and fire energy shots. (Knight #12): He's just going to continue to eat the ammo, use other weapons! The knights all drop their guns and activate energy swords. Twelve of them charge Upchuck. (Upchuck): Uh-oh(hits the Ultimatrix) (Legorilla): Legorilla!(Legorilla stretches out into a dome, covering the knights) Ha! Caught ya! (Rook): (struggling) Ben... I need assistance! Legorilla stretches an arm out, and hits the knight that Rook was fighting away. The knights start to break Legorilla, and he looks down, regenerating the damage. (Legorilla): I need help, Rook!(extends his arms inside the dome, punching knights) Seriously, HURRY! Rook defeats the knight and charges over to Legorilla. (Rook): What can I help you with? (Legorilla): I'm going to let them go' you have to re-trap them, got it? Rook nods, then Legorilla retracts the dome, and the knights rush out. Rook fires an energy nett, trapping most of the knights. Legorilla hits the Ultimatrix, transforming into Spidermonkey, who fires a web, trapping the other knights. Spidermonkey reverts. (Ben): Now to turn them over to Tetrax. (Voice): Actually, I'll be taking them off your hands. Ben and Rook turn to see an alien with a white suit on, and a bubble helmet. End Scene Ben and Rook stare at the alien in the suit. He notices their confusion. (Alien): I am Magister Labrid of the Plumbers, I will be taking care of these Knights. (Ben): Sorry, dude, but they don't need their toilet fixed. (Rook): No, Ben, the Plumbers are an intergalactic force of law. They do not fix utilities. (Ben): Space Police? (Labrid): More or less, although we don't take kindly to strangers doing our job. State your name. (Ben): Ben Tennyson, and I- (Labrid): Ben Tennyson?! But that means that you're the grandson of... oh my... I'm so sorry... (Ben): Sorry for..... (Labrid): Your grandfather, Max. He passed away... (Ben): (slightly angry) I know what happened. (Labrid): But, you can't know the whole story; at least not without knowing what he did. to a flashback, Labrid narrating Shows Max in a plumbers suit, fighting aliens:"Your grandfather was the best Plumber there ever was." Show Max at an awards ceremony:"He earned all the awards we could give him, and eventually he made it to the rank of Grand Magister!" shows Vilgax being himself ;):"He was then assigned to take out the most evil threat to the galaxy, Vilgax" Shows Max and Vilgax fighting, Vilgax winning:"But, alas, he was no match for Vilgax's strength, or experience.." ends (Labrid): He died by Vilgax's hand. (Ben): (serious) Where do I find him. (Labrid): We Plumbers eventually chased him out of the galaxy, but there's no sign of his death. (Ben): (serious) That doesn't answer my question. (Rook): (stepping in) He has not been heard of since your grandfather died. There is no trace of him existing either. (Ben): If you won't tell me, I can find him myself.(activates the Ultimatrix) (Labrid): No you can't. Even if you were to find Vilgax, the Omnitrix isn't powerful enough to defeat him. (Ben): It's the Ultimatrix! And I can beat him, with my anger towards him- (Rook): You would be blinded by rage, and would not perform at your peak. (Ben): (storming off) You don't know what you're talking about! (Rook): Ben, wait!(Ben transforms into Crashhopper, and bounces off into the distance.) Uhgg... I am sorry about him, Magister, he is usually 'cool'. End Scene Ben teleports into Azmuth's lab and storms over to him. ben picks Azmuth up and furiousl yells. (Ben): WHERE IS VILGAX, AND HWO DO I KILL HIM?! (Azmuth): Calm down, Ben!(sighs) I see you talked with the Plumbers. Don't be angry, but we didn't tell you the truth because we knew this is what would happen. You were too young when we met, and after the time it took for you to be old enough to handle it, it would have been too late. (Ben): (tears rolling down his cheeks) You have to tell me where to find him(drops Azmuth as he falls to the floor) I... I have to... have to stop his reign....(breaks into full blown crying) (Azmuth): (sighs, then jumps down next to Ben) Look. Vilgax has had many homes, but the most often has been on his ship, the Chimeran Hammer. If you can find that, you'll find him. (Ben): (wiping tears from his face) I'll need a ship, to travel around in. (Rook): And a partner. (Ben): Rook?! What are you doing here, how did you get here? (Rook): Tetrax gave me a teleportation device that works through Azmuht's channel. I figured you would want my company. End Scene Ben and Rook are packing bags into a large, black, metallic jet. (Azmuth): While I am entirely unapproving of this, you need to face Vilgax, so I'll let you drive the Rustbucket, but not a scratch, got it? (Ben): Got it... Ben and rook get into the pilot seats of the Rustbucket and it takes off, blasting off Galvan Prime. THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Magister Labrid (first appearance) *Max Tennyson (first appearance, flashback only, death) Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Forever Knights (first appearance) *Vilgax (first appearance, flashback only) Aliens *Shocksquatch (first reappearance) *Upchuck (first reappearance) *Legorilla (first reappearance) *Spidermonkey (first reappearance) *Crashhopper (cameo) (first reappearance) Trivia *Shocksquatch, Murk Upchuck, Legorilla, Spidermonkey, and Crashhopper make their debut. *The Forever Knights make their debut. *Vilgax makes his debut. *Max makes his debut. *Magister Labrid makes his debut. *It is revealed how Max died. Category:Episodes Category:B23UA Category:Ben 23